


Coffee Shop

by OreoPromises



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Celebrating without alcohol, May Contain Plant Murder, Namjoon is called the God of Destruction for a reason, Real Men and Black Coffee, shy Kookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: Prompt Given - "You’re really short ((well… maybe not)) and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something?"Jungkook celebrates his 20th birthday - an age that he can legally drink alcohol - at a coffee shop... Kim Namjoon, what great ideas you have. Not as great as the one Hoseok has when suggesting what they should drink...





	

**Author's Note:**

> M

A physically and emotionally tired Jungkook exits his school, breathing a sigh of relief as he spots his shorter friend. He hasn’t seemed to spot the purple-haired boy yet, and so he takes advantage of this moment. Being extremely stealthy (which just involved staying out of the orange-haired boy’s view), Jungkook sneaks up behind him and quickly places both of his hands firmly on his shoulders.  
“Ya!” Jimin shouts. clearly startled. “You do remember that I’m still older, right?” he asks with a shake of his head, jokingly punching the younger’s arm.  
“Yea, yea.” he replies in a sarcastic tone, earning a frown from his elder. They both walk towards the parking lot, where they were told Jungkook’s cousin would be picking them up. “Do you see his car anywhere?” Jungkook questions, using his towering height to try and spot the blue vehicle.  
“No… Are you sure he said here?” Jimin replies with another question, causing the younger to scoff.  
“Of course,” he begins, not sounding sure of his own words. After another moment, he takes out his phone and decides to call his older cousin. “Hey, Hyung. Are you here?” he says to the other voice, his dark eyes still trying to find the missing car. “Oh, I see you.” he hangs up his phone and points in the direction of the blue car moving towards them.  
“Who gave this guy a license? I mean, he pretty much destroys everything he owns. I’m shocked that car hasn’t broke down yet.” Jimin speaks, chuckling along with his dongsaeng as they watch the car chudder along before coming to an abrupt stop. “Are we safe to enter?” he jokes, opening the door to sit in the passenger seat. Jungkook readily takes his seat in the back like he’s done since he was younger, when his uncle drove this car.  
“Good evening to you two as well.” Namjoon says, making sure that all the doors were closed before starting to drive again. “Do you know where you want to go?” he asks the youngest, glancing in his rear view mirror to see Jungkook staring out of the window, his mouth slightly agape. “Hello? Earth to Jungkook.” he manages to gain the attention of the boy, who has no idea of what has just been said. “Do you know where you want to go?” the oldest repeats, shaking his head subtly at Jungkook’s ability to tune out of a conversation so easily.  
“What for?” Jungkook asks quietly, biting his lip as he attempts to remember why they’re going somewhere.  
“Seriously?” Jimin says, turning his body around to make sure that the maknae wasn’t joking, which he wouldn’t be surprised at. “Your birthday! Remember, it’s today.” he reminds, chuckling as the realisation hits Jungkook’s face.  
“Oh, right!” he says, laughing with Jimin at his temporary forgetfulness. “I’ve just been so busy with school that I haven’t had time to think about it.” he admits, looking to Namjoon to already have a plan. He may be nicknamed the ‘God of Destruction’ but he is, in fact, a genius who always has a back-up plan.  
“Well, luckily for you, I already have somewhere in mind.” he never fails to disappoint. “You’re 20 now, so you can, legally, go for a drink.” Jungkook sits up in his seat; eyebrows fully raised. “But!” he stops the younger’s thoughts in their tracks, “I don’t want you drunk on your birthday, plus it’s a school night. So, we can go for an actual drink tomorrow.” Namjoon says, earning two approving nods from the other boys in his car. “For today, how about we go to this little coffee place that’s just opened?” he suggests, receiving a questionable look from Jimin.  
“He’s 20 now, we can’t celebrate it drinking coffee.” Jimin opposes, shaking his head strongly. Namjoon sighs, hoping that the youngest agrees with his plans.  
“I think it’s a good idea.” Jungkook approves, letting out a light-hearted chuckle as Jimin turns around to reveal a wide-eyed, surprised face. “We can drink tomorrow, like Hyung said.” he assures, smiling genuinely. “But, when are we picking up Hoseok?” he mentions, wondering where the elder is.  
“Oh, he’s already at the place. I made him save us a table.” the driver grins happily.  
“What if I didn’t like this idea?” Jungkook retorts, smiling cheekily as the elder sighs.  
“We would’ve dragged you there anyway.” he explains, the younger only now realising that he really can’t say anything to his elders without them retorting strongly. He’ll just have to think of more things to say next time.

It takes them less than 10 minutes to reach the promised coffee shop. It looks incredibly homely, with little plants in every window and on every table. They all walk across the light brown, wooden floor, towards their waving friend. Jungkook blushes, easily embarrassed by his shameless hyung who’s currently stood up while waving both of his arms widely.  
“Jungkook-ah!” Hoseok shouts, causing his youngers to bring fingers up to their lips in a hushing motion. The loud yell doesn’t suit with the shop’s calm and gentle atmosphere. “Sorry!” he loudly whispers back, lowering his arms slowly. They all take their seats, Jungkook’s eyes scanning the room to find employees. The closest thing he can find is a lilac-haired boy leaning over the counter with his back to their table. He seems to be laughing with a handsome man behind the counter.  
“Hey, Jungkook!” Jimin nudges his arm, exaggerating a sigh as the younger barely hears him. “Stop tuning out of the conversation.” he says in an annoyed tone.  
“Sorry Hyung…” the boy with deep purple hair apologises in a quiet voice.  
“Go order us some drinks, Maknae!” Namjoon instructs with a chuckle. The rest of the table follows with the hysterics as Jungkook actually raises from his seat and starts walking towards the counter. “You don’t actually… Oh well.” the blond-haired man holds his sides in laughter. Jungkook steps up to the counter and looks at the two people he presumes are employees because of their aprons and nametags. The lilac-haired boy notices him first and turns to face the taller boy. Jungkook’s breath catches in his throat as he sees his sharp-edged face, causing him to cough.  
“May I help you, sir?” Taehyung asks worriedly, glancing towards his pink-haired boss on the other side of the counter with raised eyebrows. Jin mimics his expression in a ‘well ain’t he pretty’ way.  
“Uh… No… I mean yes,” Jungkook responds awkwardly, lowering his eyes as his cheeks turn a light pink colour. “Do I order here or…” he continues, not getting the courage to raise his eyes to the boy standing next to him.  
“You may order from your table. It saves you from needing to remember everyone’s orders.” Taehyung informs, smiling a unique rectangular smile that just about manages to melt Jungkook’s heart. Jungkook gives a quick thanks before scurrying back to his seat, earning confused looks from his friends. Jin and Taehyung stay at the counter, giggling quietly at the customer’s awkward yet cute talk with them.  
“I think he likes you.” Jin chimes with a smirk, watching as Taehyung becomes flustered - something that doesn’t happen often - and shakes his head.  
“Shut up.” the shorter boy retaliates, picking up his notepad as he begins moving towards the table that the customer hurried for. As he approaches, the table goes silent. Certainly not suspicious. Everyone’s looking at the waiter. All apart from the purple-haired customer he spoke to before. Again, not suspicious in the slightest…

“Good evening!” he begins in a bright tone, looking over each of the men sat at the table with his signature rectangular smile. His boss says that it’s his charm that makes customers fall in love with him. “May I take your order today?” he asks, getting his pen ready to take down notes.  
“Uh, sure.” Namjoon replies, glancing to the forever embarrassed maknae whose eyes are stuck to the table. _*It is a pretty interesting table.*_ Taehyung thinks, concealing his chuckle like a professional.  
“Hey, I have an idea.” Hoseok exclaims, gaining the attention of the three boys he’s sat with and the waiter. “Jungkook, you’re 20 now.” he says, sneaking a peak at the waiter’s reaction out of curiosity. Taehyung noticed the glances but decides not to call them out, suspecting that the purple-haired boy (whose name he now knows is Jungkook) has something to do with it. “That means you’re a man now.” he continues, causing Jimin and Namjoon to lean in closer as Hoseok raises the suspense for no known reason. “Real men drink black coffee.” he finishes with, sitting back in his chair comfortably with his arms spread, like he wants them to applaud him.  
“You’re an idiotic genius.” Namjoon laughs, patting Hoseok’s back strongly as he digests the horse’s suggestion. “We’ll get four black coffees, please.” he tells Taehyung, not wanting Jungkook to argue with their decision.  
“Of course.” the waiter says as he moves back towards his boss. “They want four black coffees. It’s that guy’s 20th birthday.” he informs Jin, earning a judging look from him.  
“‘That guy’, huh?” he says accusingly. “You sure you don’t like him?” Taehyung blushes as he makes the black coffees, refusing to reply as he knows that Jin would just enjoy seeing him embarrassed. “Ah, go for it. It’d be good for you.” the lilac-headed waiter looks up quickly, surprised to see Jin staring intensely at Jungkook’s table.  
“You’re only saying that so I can introduce you to his friends, right?” Taehyung accuses with a smirk, trying to see which one has the boss’ eye. “So, you like the blonde one… I can ask their name if you want.” this causes Jin’s eyes to light up but he quickly shakes his head.  
“Don’t you dare! We are a business here.” he tells his employee in a quiet voice so his customers don’t hear him. Before Taehyung could reply, the bell signifying a new customer rings. They both turn the heads and Taehyung waves his arms frantically.

“Yoongi Hyung!” he exclaims as the black haired elder approaches the counter, muttering a greeting. “What’ve you been up to?”.  
“Nothing much.” Yoongi shrugs as the lilac-haired boy finishes making the four black coffees.  
“Help me take these to the table.” the younger says, handing Yoongi two of the coffees quickly.  
“What? Am I working here now?” the raven haired boy queries, standing with both hot drinks in his hands. Taehyung chuckles and starts walking towards the table with the four guys, refusing to let him back out of helping him. With a long sigh, Yoongi follows because they’ve been friends for a long time; ever since they found their mutual love for rap.  
“Here are your coffees, sirs.” Taehyung places the coffees in front of Jungkook and Namjoon with Yoongi placing his in front of Hoseok and Jimin. He can’t help but notice Jungkook’s cheeks as they glow with a light pink colour. Once again, the maknae spends his time admiring the round table they’re sat at. _*What is so fascinating about this table?*_ Taehyung wonders genuinely, smiling to the customers sitting in front of him. “I hope you enjoy and call us over if you need anything.” he smiles his signature smile as he turns to leave.  
“What do we call you both?” Jimin suddenly asks, earning a deathly glare from the youngest sat beside him.  
“Oh, I don’t work here. Although, with how many times this kid gets me to help, I might as well get paid.” Yoongi tells the orange-haired boy, rubbing the back of his neck. “But my name’s Yoongi.” he actually answers, leaving to speak with Jin.  
“Don’t mind him.” Taehyung chuckles, hoping they don’t see him as rude. “I’m Taehyung, so just let me know if you need anything.” and with that he leaves the group to return to his hyungs at the counter.  
“Jungkook… Could you be any more obvious?” Hoseok asks with a loud laugh, to which Namjoon and Jimin copy.  
“Shut up…” Jungkook mutters, fidgeting in his seat.  
“Well then. Drink up.” Namjoon urges, raising his own mug in a toast-like manner. The other three follow and clink their mugs together before taking a gulp. Jungkook’s face contorts as he quickly puts down his mug. Jimin shivers slightly but makes sure to see the maknae’s first reaction to the blackest of coffees. Namjoon and Hoseok give no displeasing reaction to the coffee and instead laugh at Jungkook’s hilarious face. “You don’t like it?” the blonde hyung asks behind his hand. Jungkook gives no response and is clearly shook because of the overwhelming taste.

Taehyung, Jin and Yoongi watch the group’s little toast. They’re incredibly amused at Jungkook’s innocent reaction to the dark, strong coffee. “I bet he won’t be ordering that for quite some time.” Jin says, shaking his head slightly but can’t help but chuckle.  
“I don’t know… He seems like the stubborn kind.” Taehyung wonders, tilting his head curiously.  
“Wow. And how would you know that?” Jin whispers questioningly, leaning in closer to the youngest at the counter.  
“Well-” before Taehyung could finish his whispered reply, a loud crash sounds through the room. The heads of other customers and three at the counter whip towards the source of the tragic noise.  
“Jerry!” Jin exclaims, running towards the broken corpse of a budding plant. He kneels down to cradle the cracked pot, fighting back the threatening tears while Taehyung visibly face palms.  
“Oh shit.” Yoongi says, shaking his head strongly.  
“I’m so so sorry!” Namjoon apologises quickly but in the process of standing up, he manages to almost knock his, still hot, drink off the table. Taehyung and Yoongi come up behind Jin and sigh heavily.  
“You’re fucked.” Yoongi informs Namjoon, earning a punch in the arm from Taehyung.  
“Pardon his language.” he apologises for Yoongi, giving him a glare. If looks could kill. “Yoongi hyung, take Jin hyung to the back and calm him down.” Taehyung instructs his elder, risking his life by telling him what to do. Surprisingly, Yoongi listens and leads a broken down Jin to the back, along with his plant.  
“I really am sorry.” Namjoon repeats, rubbing his forehead out of stress.  
“It’s fine, really.” Taehyung reassures with a smile, “Jin hyung has named every single one of these plants and takes care of them like a mother caring for her children.” he tells them all, pulling up a seat from a nearby, empty table to sit on alongside the other four. They’re all giving him sceptical looks, even Jungkook, which is a big improvement. “If you don’t believe me I can recite all of their names if you like.” since this offer seems to spark their interest, he takes a deep breath to prepare, “Tommy, Jess, Mario, TimTim, Rose, Spike, Fae, Jerry, Felix, Ki- “.  
“Ok, ok…” Namjoon interrupts, feeling guilty for accidentally murdering one of Jin’s children who he seemed to care so deeply for. “I should apologise to him.” he suggests, using his dark eyes to search the room for the pink-haired worker.  
“No!” Taehyung quickly interjects, knowing Jin long enough to know what he’s like. “Just let Yoongi hyung calm him down first.” he tells the blonde, resting his head on the table. The table cools down his cheeks and a smile creeps back onto his face. “So, what’re all your names?” he decides to ask considering they seem ok with him just sitting at their table as they finish - or choke down - their coffee.  
“I’m Namjoon, this is Hoseok, this is Jimin and this is Jungkook.” Namjoon gestures to each person, letting Taehyung associate their names with their faces. He, once again, notices how Jungkook avoids eye contact with the lilac-haired employee. Surprise, surprise.  
“I should probably get back to work. Nice meeting you all and call me over if you need anything.” he tells them, standing up and he returns the chair back to it’s original table. He makes his way back to the counter, wondering when Jin and Yoongi will come back.

After about 10 minutes, Jimin and Hoseok exit the shop, leaving Namjoon and Jungkook still sitting at the table. The youngest continues to battle with his black coffee, amusing Taehyung who’s watching from his place at the counter. The lilac-haired employee visibly jumps as a hand taps his shoulder from behind. “Don’t do that, hyung!” He complains, holding his chest to calm his heartbeat. Yoongi can’t help but chuckle at the younger’s cuteness as Jin places himself beside him.  
“The murderer is still here?” Jin puts bluntly, folding his arms in a disgusted manner. Taehyung and Yoongi simultaneously sigh and shake their heads.  
“Didn’t you think he was hot before?” Taehyung queries, raising an eyebrow accusingly. Jin snaps his head towards the younger, purely shocked.  
“That was before he killed Jerry! My youngest baby is dead…” He answers with a pout, glancing to where Namjoon is clearly looking at him.  
“It’s ok, Jin hyung. After work, we’ll go to the garden centre and adopt a new child for you.” Yoongi suggests, rolling his eyes at the attitude of the eldest. As he spots the so-called ‘murderer’, and his purple-haired sidekick, approaching their counter, he shrugs and gestures his head towards them.  
“I am so terribly sorry.” Namjoon apologises, bowing his head as he tries not to touch anything else. Jungkook stands beside his hyung, staring at the counter. _*What is it with this guy and tables?*_ Taehyung wonders, keeping his eyes on the younger curiously. Jungkook doesn’t fail to notice this and turns his head to Namjoon as he feels a blush creeping up his neck. Both Taehyung and Yoongi hold back laughter noticing Jungkook’s not-so-subtle embarrassment. Jin notices this as well but keeps a straight face as he pretends to still be angry at this Namjoon guy. ‘Professional acting’ if he does say so himself.  
“If you want to make it up to me, then take me to get a new one.” Jin says, alerting his two friends of his true intentions. Yoongi and Taehyung look at each other before landing their eyes on Jin, smiling knowingly. Namjoon’s eyes light up at the chance to make it up to the handsome blonde and nods his head quickly.  
“Of course! When do you get off work?” He asks with a big toothy grin plastered onto his face. Jin taps his chin in a fake ‘I’m thinking’ way, which Yoongi rolls his eyes at for the nth time today.  
“Well… Since we have no customers in right now…” He starts with, instantly letting his friends know about his idea without actually telling them his plan. They both nod in unison, wanting to get out of work as fast as possible. Taehyung, personally, wants to talk with Jungkook some more. “We could close up shop and go now.” The blonde finishes, looking for approval from his employee and smiling widely once he receives a nod in return.  
“Ok! Let’s go.” Namjoon exclaims enthusiastically, moving away from the counter as Jin claps his hands happily. “I’ll be waiting outside while you get your things.” He tells the coffee shop owner as he exits the shop.  
“Make sure you lock up, Tae!” Jin shouts back at his employee, chuckling when Taehyung gives him a thumbs up. _*Hope it goes well, Jin hyung.*_ Taehyung thinks, a large rectangular smile finding its way onto his face. Jungkook’s cheeks turn a light pink colour as he accidently meets Taehyung’s eyes. Yoongi, not so surprisingly, rolls his eyes and lifts himself up onto the counter, taking a seat there casually. Taehyung doesn’t oppose his shorter elder, respectfully. Yoongi is just annoyed that the orange-haired guy couldn’t stay since he would’ve liked to look at his face some more.


End file.
